Comme un parfum de souffre
by 4181315
Summary: Contre la vie qui va qui vient puis qui s'éteint . Contre l'amour qu'on prend qu'on tient mais qui tient pas ... Sont nos amours toujours au bord du précipice" Os Draco-Hermione


Bon le titre et le résumé vous allez vous dire que ca n'a rien à voir .  
Moi je trouve que ca résume plutot bien mon OS en fait .

Bon donc me revoila pour poster un petit truc . Je pensais pas le refaire mais en fait ... Voila , je récidive .  
Disons que ca me prend comme ca des fois ... mdr .  
Je trouve pas mon petit dernier très convaiquant mais bon il est à lire avec une chanson absolument magnifique qu'il faut avoir ecouté au moins une fois dans sa vie : **For my fallen angel** de **My Dying Bride** .  
J'ai aussi écouté un peu **jeunesse leve toi** de **Saez** (oui evidemment vu mon titre) , enfin voila faites un mix des deux pour lire mon Os .

Je trouve que sans musique il lui manque un bout de son ame , alors essayez de faire avec .

Voila voila j'arrete de blablater .

EnJoy iT

* * *

Bercé par le vent , je ne dormais pas ...  
Mes yeux pourtant refusaient de s'ouvrir .  
Je me sentais serein , paisible même , allongé dans la rosée de l'herbe verte.  
Il faisait encore nuit ou alors le soleil refusait de poser sur moi ses rayons brûlants .  
Qu'est-ce que je faisais la ? Je n'en avais pas le souvenir .  
Une étrange odeur flottait et le silence régnait , rompu par de simples gazouillements d'oiseaux ou par le bruit des feuilles.

Je me sentais bien.

Je n'avais pas froid malgré l'humidité que je devinais infiltrée dans chaque fibre de mon être.  
Je la devinais car je ne la sentais étrangement que sur ma joue ou un brin d'herbe chahuté par le vent , effleurait ma peau pâle .  
J'étais sans doute trop fatigué pour sentir le reste ... Trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux .  
Il faut dire qu'avec le travail nécessaire ces derniers temps , c'est devenu difficile de ne pas craquer . Même Hermione a du mal à suivre ... Tiens Hermione ...Je me demande si je pourrais la voir aujourd'hui .

Et le silence matinal soudainement est brisé .  
Loin dans la plaine résonne un cri strident ... Un cri qui fait mal .  
Mes yeux ne veulent toujours pas s'ouvrir . Je me débat intérieurement .  
Le cri vient de très loin mais ma curiosité veut savoir .  
Mes yeux refusent toujours de s'ouvrir mais petit à petit , la sensation de froid et d'humidité se propage sur ma peau .  
Je ressens de nouveau mes pieds , mes mains , mes bras , mes jambes et enfin mes épaules , mon torse et mon ventre . Et la quelques chose m'intrigue ...  
D'abord cette sensation diffuse ... J'ai mal .  
Mais qu'est-ce que je fais la ?  
Et puis je sens quelques chose bouger sur mon ventre . De tout petits mouvement saccadés et tremblants.

L'odeur alors me frappe comme un violent coup de poing : L'odeur de la mort , l'odeur de la terre mouillé , l'odeur du sang .  
Tout me revient alors ... Bataille sanglante entrecoupée de flashs rouges , mauves , verts ... Des corps qui tombent , ami ou ennemi... ou l'inverse ... Je ne sais plus .  
Et puis une jeune femme au milieu de tout ça , celle pour laquelle je ne pouvais douter .

Et mes yeux soudainement s'ouvrent alors que j'inspire violemment , me cambrant sous la douleur , suffoquant comme si j'étais resté en apnée trop longtemps .  
Aveuglé par les fils d'argents qui tombent des arbres autour de moi , je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à apercevoir les feuilles d'un chêne découpées dans la lumière de l'aube .  
Mes muscles ne répondent que très peu , ainsi quand je tente de me relever , rien ne se produit .  
Un râle s'arrache de ma gorge ... J'ai mal .  
Ma main droite gît près de ma tête .

Intrigué par ce que je ressens sur mon ventre , je tente de tourner la tête vers la gauche .  
Le décor lugubre se plante alors devant mes yeux : des cadavres jonchant la terre du Parc , des arbres à moitié calcinés un peu plus loin et plus loin encore , j'arrive a apercevoir deux ou trois silhouettes qui examinent les corps.  
C'est sûrement l'une d'entre elle qui a hurlé .  
J'ai envie de crier , de les avertir de ma présence mais les cris restent coincés.  
Je n'ai pas assez de forces .  
Avec énormément d'effort , je tourne ma tête de l'autre côté .  
C'est alors que je l'aperçois .  
Hermione est devant moi , c'est sa main , secouée de tremblements , qui repose sur mon ventre .  
Elle est la , près de moi , allongé sur le ventre , la tête sur l'herbe verte , ses cheveux emmêlés dévalant son coup et son dos .  
Elle me fixe et tout son corps est secoué de soubresauts . Elle va mal .  
Elle murmure doucement

« Tu es réveillé ... »

Je pioche dans mes forces mais aucun son ne veut franchir mes lèvres .  
Je veux me lever , la prendre dans mes bras et partir .  
J'arrive à lui rendre un petit sourire .  
Une larme coule le long de sa joue , traçant une ligne horizontale sur son visage .  
Elle ferme les yeux et au prix d'un effort qui semble herculéen , amène sa main sur la mienne.  
J'observe ses doigts écorchés à quelques centimètres de mon visage qui serrent mes doigts fins . Je sens sa peau fiévreuse contre la mienne .

« J'ai mal ... » murmure-t-elle , les yeux toujours clos .

Sa chaleur semble se diffuser dans ma paume , irradiant mes muscles .  
J'ai l'impression de retrouver un peu de forces .  
Je tire alors sa main vers mon visage .  
Ce simple mouvement m'épuise.  
Elle rouvre les yeux lors que je pose mes lèvres sur sa peau .

« Ils ... Ils ont gagnés hein ? »

Sa voix fatiguée résonne à mes oreilles comme celle d'un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise .  
Je ne dis rien . Je ne dis rien parce que je ne sais pas . Je ne dis rien parce que j'espère . Bientôt on nous retrouvera , on nous soignera.  
J'ai l'impression d'être une enclume .  
Hermione bat des paupières très doucement , elle tremble toujours des pieds à la tête . Son corps se soulève irrégulièrement .  
Elle serre un peu plus ses doigts dans les miens .

« J'ai froid ... »

Je me concentre mais un simple son rauque franchit mes lèvres .  
Elle plante ses iris marrons dans les miens et pendant un instant j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourra y trouver .  
Pour rompre ce contact trop intime à mon goût , je ferme les yeux .  
Je soupire .  
Deux , trois mèches blondes chatouillent mon oreille .  
Hermione fait bouger son pouce contre ma main , me caressant les doigts .

« Je ... J'ai peur . » Dit-elle , si doucement que je crois d'abord le rêver .  
Mais en ouvrant les yeux , je peux apercevoir l'angoisse dans ses prunelles .  
Un son faible et éraillé sort de ma bouche  
« N'ai pas peur ... Je suis avec toi »

Nous échangeons un sourire alors que je repose un baiser sur ses doigts .  
Elle semble suffoquer quelque peu et la souffrance se peint sur ses traits . Souffrance intense .

« Hermione... » Le murmure a franchit mes lèvres .  
Elle tremble un peu plus violement , serre ma main plus fort .Elle me fixe de ses pupilles dilatées autrefois rieuses . Et puis tout s'arête .

« Hermione ... »

Je secoue sa main avec le peu de forces qu'il me reste .  
Mais la pression de sa main a disparue , ses tremblements se sont arrêtés , son corps ne se soulève plus aux rythmes de ses respirations . Mais elle continue de me fixer de ses yeux marrons .  
Avec l'énergie du désespoir , je traîne mon corps sur les quelques centimètres qui me séparent d'elle . Je pose ma bouche sur la sienne . Froide .  
Je laisse ma tête retomber lourdement sur le sol vert , sa main toujours prisonnière dans la mienne .  
Un voile de larmes obscurcit mes yeux gris alors que l'évidence s'impose a moi.

Oui , ils ont gagnés .


End file.
